With the proliferation of mobile devices in today's society, users of mobile devices have become distracted from events that are occurring around them. For example, automobile accidents occur when a user of a telephone was texting from or talking on their telephone. The user of the telephone was distracted from driving by their use of the telephone, thus causing the accident. This can be even further exacerbated where the user may have headphones or ear-buds on that prevent the user from hearing warnings, such as a horn, sirens, and the like.
Other common events are where a person is playing a game and/or selecting music tracks on a mobile device while walking or doing some other activity. The person is unaware of approaching obstacles, such as curbs, other people, cracks in a sidewalk, poles, raised surfaces, traffic lights, intersections, and the like. The distraction can cause the person to stumble, fall, or collide with the obstacle. What is needed is a system that can detect that the user is distracted by their interaction with their mobile device and provide an appropriate warning to the user of the mobile device.